


【授权翻译】左数第三个

by bghd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: Tobio误打误撞买奴隶随机到日向，然后被调教得很好的日向开始对影山攻略的AU小故事。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影日
Kudos: 25





	【授权翻译】左数第三个

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Third from the Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369196) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> 因为是地主影山家，中文“飞雄”太傻了，故全文用了Tobio。虽然是奴隶主仆关系但是很甜的情感发展w  
> 感谢Esselle授权！

Third from the left   
原文by: Esselle twi： @Esselle_hq  
AO3: 11369169  
感谢酒屋帮忙校对！感谢奥卡季季圈外同学提供翻译帮助！(╯3╰)

作者预警：主奴设定，无强女干情节，一切都是自愿。

译者：本篇飞雄都用的Tobio，因为影山是地主家（的傻儿子），中文拎出来单叫“飞雄”感觉太傻了，所以全文影山的称谓都替换成Tobio，看起来顺眼点。

日向今天相当自信。

他为此接受了多年艰苦的训练。他学会了如何以最佳的姿势坐立，学会了如何以一种看上去没有在咀嚼的方式吃饭，学会了闭嘴微笑，并且在笑的时候遮住嘴。他知道如何跳舞，如何阅读(大部分文字)，他知道香水用在颈背和膝盖上最诱人，他知道献媚奉承无济于事，但一句恰到好处的赞扬可以带来机遇。

他准备好了。

他和一群男人女人并排站在一起，他们的个头、身材和发色不尽相同。大部分人都和日向相互认识，他们从来没有想过日向这个普通牧羊人的儿子会走到今天这里。

日向从来不认为这是一件坏事。山羊会爬山，并且能吃掉所有能吃的食物，他一直觉得这两种生活技能非常重要。

那天的买主是个富有的商人。也许不像王子或国王那样显赫，但这种机会很少出现，被他买走仍然是一个良好的前景。这名男子似乎正在为他的儿子寻找一个“伴侣”。准确的角色并不重要——伴侣，小妾，性奴，他们都是一回事。不管他们名号是什么，他们都会得到食物和住房，他们所负担的债务也会被还清。没有比这更令人向往的生活了。

日向也是这么想的。

买主不是亲自来的，而是派了最合适不过的他儿子来。他们把这个男人带进展览室，每个人都因为他兴奋，因为他不仅富有，而且非常，非常迷人。奴隶们像一群孔雀一样搔首弄姿，但日向还没来得及摆个风情万种的姿势，商人的儿子就指着说，

“那个。”

他指着日向，日向的眼睛睁得大大的。

“我？”他惊呼一声，但立刻就懊恼不已。这话多掉价啊。

但交易者向他再三确认，他还是还点点头，唐突地说，“左数，第三个”，然后转身走出去。

左数第三个是日向。就这样，他被卖了。

*

那天直到晚上，日向才再次见到商人的儿子。仆人们把他带到影山家，这是一座占地辽阔的庞大建筑群。他有着自己的房间，这点令他惊讶。但到了晚上，日向还是乖乖在商人儿子的房间里等着他回来。

大概过了四十五分钟，这个人(日向还不知道他的名字)进来了。房间漆黑一片，但是日向认为自己能看清他的变化。他几乎是在满怀期待中颤抖着，一边还提醒自己冷静下来。今夜，日向需要引诱他，抚慰他，并且满足他。他会向这个人证明他作为一个慰藉奴隶的价值，将来才会有更多冒险。

男人终于来到床前，拉开垂在床沿上的透明床帘，钻进了日向身边。他安静地躺着，过了一会儿翻过身来。

“嗨，”日向屏住呼吸说。

那人朝日向眨了眨眼。

随后他大叫起来，向后一个趔趄，差点从床上摔下来。日向也吓了一跳，惊慌失措地尖叫着，猛地向后一倒，摔了下来，被薄纱窗帘缠住，掉到地板上。

“我——抱歉？？”他尖叫着，拼命地想把自己解开，但无济于事。

“你是谁？”那人大叫着回敬他，“你在我床上干什么？”

“什么？”日向也吼了回来，“我是你的——你父亲买下了我！你选的我！就今天！”

一阵沉默。那人才想起来，“哦—哦。哦，你是我的——”

日向听到了沙沙声，这个人匆匆跑到日向的床那边，他还卡在那里挣扎。在新主人的帮助下，日向终于挣脱了出来。他现在处于完全混乱的状态中，膝盖上有一处瘀伤，是他刚刚不小心撞在地板上磕的。这种状况实在不属于他第一个晚上的意料之中。

“我没……我忘了。”那人解释说，视线移开，紧张地环视着房间。“你想回床上去吗？”

“是。”日向说，他现在因为种种原因气喘吁吁，但仍试图挽救。一切都会好起来的。

他们爬回床上，日向躺下，侧身倚着摆了个诱人的造型，双手落在自己臀部上——

——然后看着那个人背对着他躺下，把毛毯拉到耳边。日向凝视着他。

“唔，”日向说，“你好？要不要……？”他感到非常困惑，开始怀疑他的新主人是否在戏弄他，欲擒故纵？

他小心翼翼地伸出手，轻触男人背部诱哄着。用他学过的技巧，通过这样若有似无的身体接触来营造氛围。

“你想和我做点什么吗？”他开玩笑般补充道，“或者说，对我做点什么？” 同时把手顺着那个男人的背滑下来。

一瞬间，那堆毯子就从他身上抽走了。

“我想睡觉。”男人说。

日向的嘴张得老大，“你想睡觉？”

“是，”那人又说。“晚安。”

显而易见，男人这话相当认真，日向瘫倒在他旁边的床上，目瞪口呆。

“好吧。”他用微弱的声音说，“我能……至少问一下你的名字吗？”

过了一会儿，这个人用同样微弱的声音说：“Tobio。”

“啊。”日向不知道还能说什么。“那么，睡个好觉吧，主人。”

他想，也许Tobio只是累了。说不定下一个晚上就不一样了。

*

然而并不是。下一个晚上不是，接下来一个晚上也不是，后面的晚上更不是。每晚，Tobio都会回到自己的房间，拉开床帘，背对着日向躺下睡觉。大部分的夜晚他什么话都不说。日向很困惑。

一个星期过去了，什么也没有改变，他终于鼓起勇气，对着床另一边的那块鼓起来的毯子说：“主—主人！”

Tobio的肩膀僵住了，日向意识到自己可能犯了一个错误。

但Tobio接着说，“什么？”

“我……如果你累了，我很抱歉。”日向谨慎地说。“但我想知道今晚除了……睡觉之外，你还想做什么吗？”

很长一段时间，Tobio没有回应，慢慢地才说，“我们可以……”

日向在期待中身体前倾。他轻轻地用两根手指滑过Tobio手臂，还有他坚实的肩膀。“什么?”他暗示Tobio往下说，压低着嗓子，喘着气发出邀请。

“……说说话。” Tobio补充道。

日向盯着他，“说话？”

Tobio依偎在毯子里，点点头。

日向叹了口气，这不是他想要的。但他的确善于与人交谈，所以他答应了：“当然可以。你想说什么？”

“你从哪里来的？”Tobio问他。

“你想谈谈我吗？”日向惊讶地问道，他想知道这是不是个测试。“我们应该谈论你！”

“为什么？”这是Tobio的下一个问题。

日向愤怒地皱起脸，眯起眼睛看着那个男人的背。这让他觉得像是自己在接受考验。“因为——你是我的主人！我想——不，我需要了解你的一切！我……我真的想知道！“

Tobio蜷缩起身体。“嗯……作为你的主人，我……有权利让你多告诉我关于你的事，所以——”

“好吧，好的！”日向迅速地说，察觉到男人的声音中同样带着烦恼。“从哪里开始……”

没有什么有趣的事。他告诉了Tobio他的生活，训练，学习(他含糊带过了学习，因为日向从来没有专心上课)。日向谈到了自己认识的人，老师，以及住过的地方。在这之后，他犹豫了一下，因为剩下能说的只有家人和那片陪伴他成长的稀疏小山了。Tobio从一开始就什么也没说过，日向认为他一定是睡着了。

但等了一会儿那个男人却问：“你的家呢？”

日向咽了咽口水，尽可能简略地告诉Tobio他生长的村庄，以及父亲的职业。

这是七天以来，Tobio第一次翻身面对着他。

他真是个英俊的男人，日向看着他，再次感叹到。眼睛很漂亮，虽然看起来挺严肃，但也很好。然而，所有这些想法都带着恐惧，因为他不确定为什么Tobio选择这时候看着他。

Tobio问：“你照顾过山羊吗？”

日向的心脏一沉。这些年来，他所忍受的所有取笑和嘲弄都在他的脑海中回响，所以他试图寻找隐瞒这些事情的方法，但对主人撒谎是被禁止的，这是他能做的最糟糕的事情之一，所以他只能平静地说：“是。”

Tobio注视了他很久，问道：“你喜欢动物吗？”

日向不知道如何回答这个问题，只能再次如实地回答，“是的。”

Tobio的眉头皱得更深了，但这不是因为愤怒，而是因为思考。他说：“大多数动物都怕我。”

“哦，”日向惊讶地说。“那……额，那一定是因为你给人的印象太吓人了。”

Tobio面无表情地看着他，日向怀疑他说的话是不是太过恭维了。

“你怕我吗？”Tobio问他。

日向如实地说，“不。”他警惕地看着Tobio稍微坐起来。

“多跟我说说你的家庭吧。”Tobio说。

日向照做了。他告诉了Tobio自己暴躁的父亲，脸上总是洋溢着微笑的母亲，最好的朋友，还有已经多年没见的年幼妹妹。他告诉Tobio，自己的家人是如何恳求他不要离开村庄，即使家里三口人都只能勉强果腹，更别提四口人了。日向告诉Tobio，他很想念家人，尽管他知道维持现状是更佳的选择。

日向谈到所有被自己抛在身后的人，他们俩过了很久才睡着。当日向终于闭上眼睛时，他意识到，自己开始叫那个人的名字，Tobio，而不总是正式地称呼他主人——但Tobio从来没有纠正过他。日向喜欢这个名字的声音，喜欢他说这个名字时舌头上的感觉。所以目前，日向认为，他会继续这么叫的。

*

日向开始频繁地见到Tobio。在白天里，有时是吃早餐或午餐，有时在庄园里散步，有时根本没有任何理由。每一次当Tobio来找自己的时候，日向发现自己开始满怀期待，尽管他还不太清楚为什么他的主人不止带他到庄园做事，更喜欢什么事都拉上他做伴。

晚上，他们依旧聊天。这就是他们最近所做的全部，但以自己的方式来也很好。也许能更美好一些。日向担心自己是否承受得起这份殊荣，因为他还没达成目标。但他被要求提供陪伴。当他看着对方说话时，看到Tobio紧锁的眉头逐渐舒展时，他仍然觉得自己做了点什么，即使只是这么说说话。

一天晚上，当他们安静下来在沉思时，日向忘了控制自己。Tobio正仰望着床顶的天篷，而日向则盯着Tobio，仔细研究着他脸上那些以前从未注意到的地方。他时不时地被Tobio的帅气打动，内心感叹着被Tobio选中是多么幸运的一件事。

但不仅仅是因为外表，Tobio的天性同样让他感到自己有多幸运。安静，有一点不修边幅，脾气暴躁，容易生气甚至气急败坏；但这个黑头发的人本性善良。也许他说话没有经过深思熟虑——有时会直言不讳到令人尴尬，不过他也在以自己的方式温柔。日向惊讶地发现，他已经习惯了Tobio在他身边，以及自己有多么的喜欢他。

也许他可能真的想要更多。不只是因为这是他的职责。

“我能问你一件事吗？”他悄悄地说。

“什么？”Tobio问。他听起来很困。

“你以前做过爱吗？”

Tobio沉默了片刻，然后猛地坐起来，眼睛瞪得大大的，低头盯着日向。日向回头望着他，心里充满期待。

日向想知道，其他人被当做商品交易时，是否曾像自己这般幸运；他们是否也庆幸过被影山温柔相待、他们是否会渴望影山，影山又会渴望他们呢？

日向想知道，如果这种关系不是金钱换来的，是否就意味着更深厚的什么？

“什么？”Tobio问。“你为什么要问我这个？”

“我只是好奇，”日向告诉他，担心自己会越界。

“这有关系吗？”Tobio问他。

日向摇了摇头。“没有，一点也没有。”

“我—我没有过——”他支支吾吾地说，日向认为自己的答案已经找到了。

他不应该、也无权占有主人的感情。但日向感到一丝喜悦，蔓延至心尖。

“你有过吗？”Tobio问。

“不！”日向几乎喘不过气来。如果自己不是童贞，哪里能被提供给这样富裕的家庭，Tobio怎么会这么想？“我当然没有。”

Tobio盯着他，日向在黑暗中也能看到Tobio脸红了，日向知道，这也许是他的机会，他需要牢牢抓住。

“你将是我的第一次。”日向说，他感觉自己的脸颊也在发烫，对这个想法欣喜不已：他想让Tobio成为他的，成为他的第一个做爱对象。“我一直在等你。”

“你一直在等买你的人。”Tobio直截了当地说。

“这不重要，”日向快速重复一遍。“买的人是你。”

Tobio僵硬地点了点头，然后什么也没说，躺了下去。

“你有没有想要——"

“日向，睡吧。"

从那之后，他们再也没有谈过这件事。尽管日向没有停止小算盘。

*

一天，Tobio说要给他看点东西，于是带他来到一个小院子里，一位商人推着小车在此等候多时。这位商人带着日向见过的最纤小、最蓬松的棕色小山羊。

日向马上就失去了所有理智。

“你喜欢他吗？”Tobio问，尽管没有问这个问题的必要，因为日向已经跪在山羊面前，把它抱在怀里，山羊撞到了他的头时，日向还开心地欢呼起来。

“我爱他。”日向故作镇定地对Tobio说。（一点也不镇定，他兴奋得要死掉了。)

Tobio看起来松了口气。“那么，他是你的了，我已经买下他了。”他向那个准备收拾手推车的人点点头。

日向一脸不可思议地看着Tobio，“真的吗？”

“是的。”Tobio说，“我想你应该会喜欢。”

日向不知道说什么向Tobio表示感谢，小山羊出马帮他解决了这个问题，它从日向的怀抱中挣脱，用头对着Tobio小腿就是一个直撞。这下轮到Tobio惊讶了，日向忍不住大笑起来。

“它不怕我。”Tobio突然对这只动物有了敬畏之心。

“山羊什么都不怕，”日向说，用手遮住嘴发出咯咯的笑声，“但它们总是想打架，你小心点。”

Tobio皱起眉头，抓住他的手，日向担心自己是不是说错了什么——结果那个高个子只是把他的手从嘴边拉了下来。

“别再那么做了。”他说。

日向噎了一下，于是很快就把自己的脸调整成一副平静的表情。此时他有点尴尬——因为看到那只小山羊，就得乎忘形了。“对不起。”

“不是说笑。”Tobio不满道：“是说你笑的时候总是遮住嘴。“

日向歪着头，迷惑不解。

“别再——把你的嘴遮起来了。”Tobio咕哝着。“我不喜欢你那样做。”

“哦。”日向回答。噢，在他意识到之前，已经不自觉对Tobio露出微笑。Tobio向他走去，日向条件反射地想要把手放到嘴边，但Tobio抓住了那只手。他的手大而温暖，包住了日向的手，凭借着个子高的优势，眼神下垂，不由自主地认真盯着日向。

“不要这样。”Tobio说。“ 我想——” 他满脸通红，整个脸像是在燃烧，蔓延至刘海下，侵袭到耳朵尖。“我喜欢看到你的微笑。”他说话时左顾右盼，就是不看日向。

日向觉得自己胸口被一只成年公山羊撞了一下。

“好吧。”他低声应和。日向有点紧张，扯开嘴角露出一个微笑，眼睛要被直射的炽热阳光晃花，日向连忙移开视线。一回头，发现Tobio朝着他俯下身，为他挡住了阳光。他们离得非常，非常近，日向的心脏不安分地乱跳，瞪大了眼睛。Tobio举起一只手，日向知道这不是他的幻想，因为那只手滑过了他的脸颊。

Tobio欣慰地点了点头，放下手，转身背对着死死盯着自己，几乎窒息的日向，然后走开——但他们的新山羊立刻跟上Tobio，跳起来用它的头狠狠地撞击Tobio的屁股。Tobio立即发出了让日向捧腹大笑的惊叫。

“我早就警告过你了！”日向在一边笑得花枝乱颤。这次，没有什么能束缚他的笑容。

*

日向的新生活似乎一切顺利。他和Tobio慢慢地越来越粘，还有梅斯(他们的山羊)，它已经不再用头顶撞陌生人，除了Tobio。Tobio也开始慢慢喜欢他了。

两人之间的关系在各方面都不同寻常——日向更像是Tobio的朋友，而不是用来慰藉的伴侣，但日向已经很多年没有朋友了，这对于他来说是一个值得庆祝的改变。总而言之，这一切都是完美的安排，但有一个小问题。

日向觉得自己可能爱上了Tobio，但Tobio不想碰他。

他们共寝唯一做过的事情就是聊天和睡觉。日向很少见到Tobio的父亲，但他并没有忘记最初是谁买下了自己。如果自己所做的贡献不等同与他被购买的价值，那他是不会有好果子吃的。最好的情况，被打折卖给一个不那么有声望的家庭。或者最坏的情况，被扫地出门，赶出去自生自灭。

无论Tobio的父亲决定怎么处置自己，都会把自己从Tobio身边带走。他不允许让这种事情发生。

所以他尽量不那么大张旗鼓。

他一开始用的是香水。只喷了一点点，当Tobio躺在床上，嗅了嗅空气里的香味时，他觉得这也许会有用——但他没有作出任何评价。所以第二天晚上，日向多喷了一点。Tobio在说话的过程中停下来盯着他看了好几次，但依然什么都没有做——于是日向一不做二不休，用的量逐渐增加，直到有天晚上，Tobio打了个老大的喷嚏。

日向很沮丧：“是不是味道太浓了？”

“是。”Tobio咳嗽着说，“你为什么老是喷香水？“

“因为我——我在尝试——”日向不知道该不该说实话，没有什么比一个奴隶说服主人做爱更丢脸的了，所以他结结巴巴地说：“我以为你会喜欢。”

“我不喜欢。”Tobio直言不讳。

日向红着脸溜去洗澡了。回到床上时，Tobio还醒着，那样子看起来很难受。

“不要喷那种东西。”他告诉日向，“这东西让我鼻子发痒。”

“好吧。”日向尴尬得说不出话。

过了一会儿，日向觉得有什么东西拂过他的手指。他困惑张开手，感觉到Tobio的手指插进自己的指缝，同他的手指纠缠在一起。

Tobio钻进毛毯更里面，“我就喜欢你平时的味道。”

日向把脸埋在床单里，轻声答应：“哦。”

老实说，日向的计划彻底失败了，他不该这么高兴，但他现在确实很开心。

气味这条路行不通。日向决定采取一种更戏剧化的诱惑方式。每天晚上，他的衣服都在……一点点减少。从减少不透明的穿着织物，到露出更多皮肤，变成穿着半透明的，带飘带的特殊衣物，几乎让他的身体变成不用遐想的状态。

Tobio像是突然失明了。他没发表过任何言论，尽管他似乎比以前更少盯着日向看。但日向已经被很好地指导过了，无论是在种种细小差别还是微妙氛围的吸引游戏中，他都不可能犯错。

Tobio觉得日向没有看他时，目光就会停留在他身上；日向试图引起注意或对他微笑时，Tobio就飞快移开目光。日向跟他讲话时，Tobio会不由自主地舔嘴唇，虽然他总是在他们说话时只看着日向的脸。他脸上的红晕，他的眼神，总是那么专注，瞳孔总是放得如此之大。当他们并排躺着的时候，日向仿佛一块任人宰割的鱼肉，几乎全裸着伸展四肢。Tobio确实想要他，但他不打算采取行动。

于是乎日向终于在某天晚上彻底放弃了衣服。他动真格了；戴上了两个隐蔽的金属小环，一个在肚脐上，另一个穿过右乳尖，通常情况下是看不见的。但今晚，他戴上了另一条首饰，一条把两个小环链接起来的纤细金链，冰凉地滑过胸骨和肚子，使他光滑的肌肤更加红润诱人。

从每个方面而言，日向都为Tobio做好了准备。随后，他全身赤裸地躺在床上，等待着主人出现。

Tobio终于进来了，拉开床上的帘子看到日向时，嘴里发出一种奇怪的声音，听起来介于惊讶和恐惧的边缘。“ 你在干什么？”Tobio在日向开口说话前抢先质问他。

“我在等你！”日向有点不知所措，这还用问？明明都这么明显了？

“行，别—别像这样等，白痴！”Tobio大声说道，没等日向反应过来，Tobio就把所有的床单和毯子都扔在他身上，差点把他闷死。“你会感冒的！”

“冷？！”日向在一堆床褥下面惊叫着。他努力把自己从厚重的布料中刨出来，瞪着Tobio，“我不会感冒！”

“你会——“Tobio开始对他进行说教，日向完全不想忍了。

“我不明白！”日向吼着说，这是自己最不应该做的事。他明明有努力做一个顺从听话的小爱奴，但现在这一切都失去了意义。

“什么？”Tobio凝视着他问。

“为什么？”日向一字一顿地说着这个词。“你为什么选我？为什么选我？“

Tobio摇摇头，“你在说什么？”

“你现在什么都不想对我做，为什么还要占有我？”日向朝他大喊大叫，然后拽起毯子捂住自己的头，这样他就不用看Tobio那张带着愚蠢和困惑表情的精致脸蛋了。

他旁边的床陷了下去，一只沉重的手落在他头上。“我从来不想拥有任何人。”

“什么？”日向捂在厚厚的毛毯里，声音闷闷的。“那为什么——”

“我父亲不容我拒绝。”Tobio告诉他。“所以，我不得不选择的时候，我只是告诉自己……选左边第三个，就是你。”

日向花了很长时间来处理这个信息量。他将毯子从头上拿开，看着Tobio。“这是我听过的最愚蠢的事。“说着，日向开始抽泣，他听起来哭的很恶心，可能他看起来也这样。

不过Tobio没有觉得他哭的样子恶心，他甚至没有对日向的公然不敬感到愤怒。相反，他收回了他的手，表情很痛苦。“我知道这很愚蠢。”

“所以你对我一点都不感兴趣，”日向闷沉沉地说。

“我甚至都没看你一眼。 ”Tobio承认。

日向坐起身来，用(非常昂贵的)床单擦着脸上糊着的眼泪和鼻涕。他很高兴，至少他终于明白了事实。

“对不起。”与此同时，两人一起道歉。

“我不是有意爱上你的。”

日向僵住了，床单还遮在他的眼睛上。他……一定是误会了。他肯定是听错了Tobio的话，因为那意味着——

他感觉到布轻轻从他的脸上拉开，眼前出现的是Tobio痛苦的脸，他所能做的就是在震惊的沉默中看着Tobio。

“你怎么会爱上我呢？”日向喃喃道。

“因为你——”Tobio沮丧地摇摇头。“听着，我知道这一切不是你的选择。我发誓不会再强迫你接受我的——”

“Tobio！”日向拔高了音量。“我一直都爱你，你个白痴！“

Tobio震惊地盯着他。“不，你不爱我，你爱那只山羊。”

日向疑惑地皱起鼻子。“什么？”

“你不可能真的爱我，你只是喜欢我的——”

日向挺直身子，双膝跪在床上，怒视着Tobio。“如果你真的爱我，就别这么侮辱我。”

Tobio皱着眉头，两人心心相印。“我没有准备——”

“你以为我不知道为什么被带到这里来吗？”日向挑衅着他。他放任肩部的床单滑落，现在全身赤裸，Tobio也垂着肩膀，目光从日向身上移开，看向别处，就是不看他。“我知道我是来侍奉你的。”

Tobio试图辩解，“我知道——”但日向打断了他，伸出手捧住Tobio的脸，把他的注意力拉回来，让彼此再次对视。

“我知道那不是爱，”日向说，“我只要知道我对你的感情是怎样的，就足够了。"

“日向，你是因为我被奴役的。”Tobio告诉他，那低沉的声音是如此难以置信的沙哑，但日向冲他靠过去时，他没有躲开。

“因为你，我体会到了许久未及高兴的感觉。”日向说，轻轻把嘴唇贴在Tobio的嘴唇上。

Tobio深深地吸了口气，日向察觉到，Tobio的意识还没有来得及做出反应，身体就已经开始变软了。

“你愿意的话，可以碰我。”日向说， Tobio在嘴唇间发出最轻柔的声音，无助而渴望。日向喃喃说：“我想要你。“

Tobio终于屈服了。他把日向拉过来，搂在怀里——他是那么的温暖，让人情不自禁地想抱紧，差点勒得日向喘不过气。日向用双臂搂住Tobio的脖子，让Tobio吻他，就像日向长久以来希望的那样。他的嘴唇也很温暖。日向在接吻这方面的训练远远不如其他领域，他希望自己做得足够好。Tobio小心翼翼地用嘴唇碰触日向的，犹豫了一会，最后手滑过日向的身体，轻轻搭在腰上。在日向所接受的训练中，大家一直认为接吻不重要，现在他知道错了。

“今晚，对吧？”当Tobio恋恋不舍地离开他的嘴唇时，日向气喘吁吁地问道，他们之间只分开了一点点空隙。“我不想再等下去了，我不能再等了。“

Tobio点点头。“好吧，如你所愿。”

日向忍不住笑了，他轻轻拉着Tobio滑回床单上。“你不知道我想要什么吗？”笑声中，Tobio的脸红了。

“我要怎么做？”Tobio焦虑的视线躲躲藏藏，但无法从日向身上移开。不过没关系——日向确信他很快就不会把目光移开了。

日向伸出手去拉他衬衫上的宽松袖子。“首先，把这些脱掉。”

Tobio咽了咽口水，然后点点头——这是一个勇敢地做出决定的动作，日向在床上扭动着，心情愉悦。他屏住呼吸看着Tobio脱下他的衬衫，手盘旋在裤子的腰线周围，经过片刻的犹豫，还是褪下了裤子。日向终于可以自由地盯着他看了。他从来没有见过Tobio裸体，虽然现在看到了，也不愿意就在此刻停下。

他敞开胸怀，在Tobio爬上床的第一时间抱住了他。当他双手在Tobio的背上拂过的时候，他在自己双手下感到强壮和光滑的肌肉，记忆着Tobio被触摸时颤抖的方式。日向只想做他原本想做的事，至少可以说，他太兴奋了。

“我准备好了。”日向脱口而出。Tobio在他的头顶上移动——他试图调整到一个合适的位置，如何将他的体重撑在日向娇小的身体上，以及手该放在哪里。而日向只是想让他靠得更近些。“我现在准备好了。”

“给我一分钟时间——”Tobio试图告诉他，声音安静而沉稳。

“不需要，”日向坚持说。他们彼此之间是如此接近，Tobio的温度近在咫尺，这是多么难以想象的场景。“我已经为你做好了准备。”

Tobio吸了一口气。日向抬起头来看着他，搭在肩膀上的手指轻轻颤抖着。

“你现在就可以要我。”

Tobio用胳膊肘支撑着自己起来，俯视着日向，低头吻了下来，日向的整个身子都不由自主地喜悦了起来。“好。”Tobio说。

但之后Tobio却一直在吻日向。各种不同的吻——轻盈的，像一片羽毛似的若有若无地从嘴唇上滑过，直到日向仰起头抬起下巴，试图在Tobio飞走之前抓住他；柔软的，闭着嘴巴的吻，只是靠在日向的嘴唇上，直到日向开始咯咯地笑起来；以及最频繁的，疼痛的，缠绵的，能让日向安静的吻，安静的只有在Tobio的嘴里发出的稀碎呻吟，还有在日向张开嘴同他唇舌缠绵前，Tobio的舌头轻轻舔过日向的嘴唇发出的小小喘息。

然后Tobio放开了他，日向想表示抗议，但他很快发现Tobio在亲吻自己身体的其他部位，他紧张地注视着Tobio，惊讶地看着他的嘴唇下移，伏在自己胸前，小心翼翼地亲吻着日向粉红色乳头上的小圆环。日向咬住了自己的下唇。

“你在干什么？”日向问。

“我不知道。”Tobio回答，但他没有停下来。他追随着金链的路径，嘴唇贴着肚子往下走，直到他到达脐环的位置。Tobio盯着肚脐上的环看了一会儿，日向被盯的有点不自在，开口问他想干什么，接着Tobio就低下头，把舌头轻轻地伸进小环里，在日向肚脐眼里打着转。

从那个接触点涌出的炽热迅速向上蔓延至日向全身，他被这股从未体验过的热流惊得呆住了，身体变得僵硬，就连喘息时的声音也变弱了。Tobio把舌尖放在肚脐外面轻轻打着转，速度慢得令人痛苦，然后把金属环含在嘴里，用牙齿使劲拉扯着。

相应地，日向胸部的那个同样被金链子拴着的环也被轻轻拉了一下，向外拉扯着乳头，他身体像被灼伤了一样，性器和背部一起弓起，身体抽搐着，双手插进Tobio顺滑的头发里。Tobio终于松开小环，轻柔地吻着他的皮肤，日向往后倒在被子里，浑身发抖。Tobio继续往下移动，日向懒洋洋地把黑发缠在手指上打着卷儿，他是如此地幸福，如此地朦胧，以至于他意识到Tobio温热的口腔含住他什么地方的时候为时已晚。

“Tobio，”日向惊恐地叫着，手指拉扯着Tobio的头发。“不——不可以——我……”

Tobio抬起头看着他，眼底一片深邃的黑。“你什么？”

日向摇摇晃晃地靠着自己的胳膊支撑起来，他知道他们之间已经和以前不一样了——但是他们的第一次，他不能让Tobio做这种事。“我是……你的——”

奴隶。这两个字还没有说出口，就被Tobio打断了。“我们不能——我不能，如果你还在那样想的话。你不是我的奴隶，我不要你当奴隶。所以拜托了，让我给你做吧。”

事情没有按照日向预期进行——但他确实需要Tobio，于是只好紧张地点点头。

Tobio不熟练地用嘴唇和舌头试图取悦着日向的性器。虽然他以前从来没干过这事（这令人欣慰），但不到一分钟，日向就被刺激得靠在了枕头上，他眼睛紧闭，被那张含着自己下半身的嘴吸引了全身的注意力，温暖而潮湿，令人难以置信的渴望。这本来是日向应该做的——但是，Tobio为了自己如此卖力地学习着。

他甚至没有意识到自己在嗯嗯啊啊说着什么，直到Tobio停了下来，日向涣散的眼神迷茫地低头看着他。

“日向，”他嘶哑地说，“你必须停下来。”

“停下来……什么？”日向疑惑地缓缓问道。

“喊我的名字。”Tobio说。“我，呃——我想我撑不下去了。”

“哦。”日向的眼睛睁大了。然后，在忍住之前，他笑出了声。“那么，回到这里来，你就不用这么撑着了。”

Tobio看上去很矛盾，日向的手穿过黑色的头发，再次低声说出他的名字，看到Tobio颤抖着闭上了眼睛，然后回到床上，将日向笼罩在身下。

“我现在准备得更充分了。”日向笑着对他说。Tobio看起来也想笑，但他太紧张了。

日向事先给自己扩张过，Tobio慢慢挪到合适的位置，两人下半身贴在一起。日向顺势用两条腿绕着他的腰部，被填满时轻声叹了口气，低声说我没事的，我很好，我只是——想要你。

“这样可以吗？”Tobio嘴巴摩挲着日向的耳朵问到，日向用胳膊搂住他的脖子。

“是的，”日向说，收紧了手上的力量。“现在，动。" 

Tobio扶着自己的性器开始移动，日向的甬道又紧又湿热，以至于才进入一截，Tobio就发出不太舒服的闷哼，日向也好不到哪去，手指尖拽着枕头痛苦地呜咽着。渐渐地，Tobio体会到了愉快的感觉——他温暖而高大的身躯紧贴着日向的身体，他的手滑过日向的皮肤，滑过他的身体和腿，Tobio抓住日向膝盖内侧，开始猛烈地冲刺。

Tobio以日向梦寐以求的方式在他身体里运动，如此强硬，如此确信，如此小心翼翼，一次又一次。他看着日向，眼里除了无尽的温柔，还有额外的温暖、深沉和真诚。日向终于意识到，Tobio不想要奴隶，他不想占有自己。

但他真的很爱日向。

他吻了吻日向的肩膀，气喘吁吁着：“实际上，如果你能——完全不发出任何声音。“Tobio的声音很紧张，日向能听出他在开玩笑。Tobio要到了。

日向的一只手滑进他的头发里，喘息着，“没办法，你感觉太好了。”Tobio呻吟着，日向笑着一遍又一遍对着Tobio的耳朵低声说出他的名字，Tobio把持不住了，全部射进了日向里面。

Tobio轻轻呼出了一口气，脸贴着日向脖子，日向用一只胳膊紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，另一只手往下，抚摸着Tobio的臀部，然后深深地压在自己肚子上，没过多久，他也呜咽着射了出来，黏糊糊地夹在两人肚子上。

Tobio又吻了上来，日向还在颤抖着，第一次亲的时候，差点没对准日向的嘴。日向把Tobio搂在怀里，笑了起来，直到他又喘不过气来。

“主人……”日向喃喃自语，Tobio的性器戳了戳他的肚子。

“别突然那么叫我。”Tobio抱怨道。

“但是，”日向笑着对他说，“如果我还想属于你呢？”

Tobio皱起眉头，然后再吻他，这一次更温柔。“用你自己的方式。”

日向非常肯定他已经具备了这些条件。

*

在离影山庄园和城市很远的地方，国家边界的稀疏山丘中，有一个村庄。村民很穷，生活艰难，但是那里生活了好几代人，他们有家庭，也有组织，还有很多的山羊。

“梅斯！”日向大喊着，双手叉腰，看着他那只活泼的宠物恐吓附近的当地人——或是做一些尝试。但人们对这种古怪的行为已经习惯了，并不会真的被打扰到。但令日向尴尬的是，他的山羊似乎是这群羊中最不听话的。

“他没有受过任何训斥。”Tobio说。日向很火大，Tobio相信梅斯不会做错事，对它很放纵，这才是这头山羊被宠坏的罪魁祸首。日向正准备这么说的时候，一声兴奋的呐喊转移了他的注意力。

“翔阳！Tobio！”

日向转过身来，一头亮眼的橙色头发的小女孩穿过村子的广场正朝他们跑来，她的父母，或者说他们的父母，在后面紧赶慢赶。她的眼睛闪闪发光，日向拿她没办法，即使她欣喜地首先冲向了Tobio的怀抱，而不是自己的哥哥。

“怎么回事？”当Tobio把她举到空中时，日向愤愤不平地问道。“小夏，你不先抱抱我吗？”

“Tobio能把我举得比你高，翔阳。”小夏冷冷地回答。Tobio窃笑，小夏也跟着咯咯地笑了回来。她和梅斯一样，一点也不害怕Tobio的笑脸，这很可能是他们迅速熟络起来的原因。

日向和Tobio在空暇时会来拜访这个村庄，尽管不像他们都想的那么频繁来。日向仍有行为举止上的限制，Tobio必须维持外表形象，他们之间会保持一定的距离。要等到Tobio继承家业，两人对外宣布关系的那一天才会到来，但它一定会来临。

没有小夏坠着手臂，日向可以自由地拥抱父母，紧紧地抓住他们，以弥补多年的思念。日向想，可能他们终于决定原谅自己的离开了。尽管日向知道，父母一开始就不可能阻止自己。相应的，日向也得拿出报酬来给家人。他听到小夏哭闹着要吃东西，因为他们从来没有吃饱过。

现在，他们没有这个担忧了。村里没人需要担忧，不仅仅是Tobio每月送的钱，日向也从他自己的工资中拿出部分，为了避免日向的父亲怀疑，这点钱远远没有他们想给的多，但也足够让这个小村庄的村民们不用饿肚子。

总有一天，小夏和他们的父母会来到这个城市，住在庄园里，远离崎岖的山川。或者，在这两者之间有一个地方：安静、自然且简单，对他们所有人来说都是如此。这样，他们的生活就会富裕起来；不是因为拥有金子，而是因为没有离别。

小夏不知道Tobio的背景，也不知道他和Hinata是如何见面的。她不知道Hinata曾经只是左数第三个。她只知道Tobio是一个很少微笑的人；如果她在Tobio昂贵衣服的口袋里寻找东西，她可能会找到糖果；而Tobio对她哥哥来说意味着整个世界。

这才是最重要的，因为总有一天，日向会获得自由。

但是现在，他和Tobio来到了这个小村庄，在那里他们都不受没有金钱和合同的约束。他们一起睡在地板上的垫子上，用手吃饭，和关心他们的家人幸福地住在一起。

而这次旅行中，他们正在考虑买第二只山羊。


End file.
